1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system having a plurality of terminals that are controlled by a server and are interconnected via various communication networks and a method therefore, and in particular, to a method and communication system for assigning the control authorization for controlling functions of a certain device from a terminal to another terminal in a system where a plurality of terminals are connected via various communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication terminals are being increasingly equipped with communication functions, as communication technologies such as short-range wireless communication and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) have evolved. In the ubiquitous environment based on such communication technologies, a user can control functions of a terminal irrespective of current position, and may share data using a terminal having the communication function.
A chief concern in the system supporting data sharing among terminals involves security. In order to ensure security while controlling the terminals, various security solutions based on authorization certificate and Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) have been proposed. Among them, the IPSec is a protocol suite for securing communication at the packet level in a network and allows processing the security-related processes without modification of the terminal.
However, the authorization process of the IPSec security solution is complicated, particularly when using a terminal devoid of an authorization certificate or short message generated by a widget installed in the terminal.
Particularly, when the authorization process performed based on IPSec for controlling the terminal in a non-session process with short messages, the control message for controlling the terminal becomes larger than the security information for authorization certificate or IPSec authentication in size, resulting in inefficiency. Also, the ID and password-based authentication method is vulnerable in security for control of terminal.